The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an optical module.
An optical element such as a light-emitting element or a light-receiving element may be damaged by the external environment such as dust or moisture to deteriorate in performance. In order to prevent such a deterioration in performance, a method of sealing an optical element in a package has been developed. For example, JP-A-2002-534813discloses a sealing method in which an adhesive layer and a metal layer are formed to cover a photon device on a substrate.
In order to obtain excellent coupling efficiency when optically coupling an optical element and another device such as an optical fiber, it is necessary to accurately adjust the position of the optical element in the optical axis direction. However, when the structure of the package which accommodates the optical element is not precisely formed, it is difficult to accurately adjust the position of the optical element, for example.